


Wrath

by thecryoftheseagulls



Series: Logan Hawke [11]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: End game stuff, Logan's reaction to Sebastian's demand that Anders die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryoftheseagulls/pseuds/thecryoftheseagulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet concerning Logan’s reaction to Sebastian’s wrath and Anders’ death wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

"I’d cheer to see her shipped to Val Royeaux," the former templar, Samson, says of Meredith. "But I don’t have the stomach to turn against all that’s right and natural to do it."

It is, as usual, what Logan does not say that bears hearing. He almost says, “But we are born like this - with this power, this connection to the Fade, inside of us. How can that be unnatural?” He almost says, “It is our Maker-given nature that you call ‘not right,’ you prejudiced bastard.” He almost says, “How dare you?!”

He says nothing.

On Sundermount, the pride demon had accused him of hiding behind his compromises. Is it still an accusation if it is undeniably true? There are days Hawke wonders how much longer he can cling to the reasonable demeanor that has brought him this far, how much more he can take silently and without complaint. 

***

Below a destroyed chantry, Sebastian rails.

“He dies, or I am returning to Starkhaven. And I will bring such an army with me on my return that there’ll be nothing left of Kirkwall for these maleficarum to rule!” 

“He’s right, Hawke. Innocent people are dead because of me. It is only right that they have justice. You have to decide,” Anders says from behind Hawke, on his crate. His voice is resigned, lifeless.

Logan feels himself falling, cracking, splitting open, and the only thing left inside him is rage.

“No,” he says softly, voice hoarse. His brown hands grip his staff so tightly his knuckles whiten. Then it’s a roar, torn from his throat into Sebastian’s face and out into the city beyond. “NO! For six years I have murdered my way through the criminals of this city, bathed in blood to make Kirkwall better and make it free. For three years they have called me Champion – an apostate, the son of an apostate – a title I never wanted, a responsibility I was never fit for. I never asked to lead anyone. But because I am Hawke, because I killed the Arishok and brought back my family’s titles and made a name for myself, you think I am fit to judge this city, to rule it?”

Logan snarls, and is vaguely aware of the magic that coils around him in his rage. But he has lost every bit of the careful control he cultivates. The ground rumbles beneath his feet and the butt of his staff. Everyone except Sebastian inches back slowly.

“And you – you would ask me to murder the love of my life because I am Hawke, as if that would satisfy your need for vengeance?! Call it what it is, Sebastian. A rage that demands blood in the streets for a crime committed is not justice, but hate.”

“I swear to the Maker, I will raze this city to the ground,” Sebastian rages. And Anders, behind Logan, rises.

“Please, Logan, you know my death is the only solution, the right one. Give Sebastian what he wants.”

Logan lifts his staff and slams it back onto the ground with a burst of force magic that blasts Anders back onto his crate and drives everyone else back a step. His skin ripples with magic, sprouting rock armor over almost every inch of his flesh, and then he lifts his staff again, holds it aloft. Lightning sparks out both ends and the ground beneath Logan’s feet rumbles again.

When Logan speaks, his voice is deepened, roughened nearly beyond recognition by all the magic coursing through him – more, perhaps, than he has ever summoned at once.

“ANYONE WHO WANTS TO HARM A HAIR ON HIS HEAD WILL HAVE TO COME THROUGH ME.”

There is fear on every one of Hawke’s companion’s faces, although this translates mostly to wrath as Sebastian backs away, still threatening destruction. Logan can no longer hear him, doesn’t notice anyone’s reaction. There’s too much rage inside him, and drowning out everything else is the buzzing of his magic in his ears as it courses up and down his frame.

Then there are hands on his shoulders, gentle ones, finding the chinks in his armor, turning him. And Anders’ voice in his ears, soothing, says,

“Logan. Logan. Love, it’s all right. He’s gone. No one’s going to hurt me. You’re all right. Come back to me, love. It’s okay. Let it go. Logan, I’m okay. I’m just fine.”

The layer of rock disappears under Anders’ hands and Logan’s staff goes dead. The ground stops shaking. Logan shudders and nearly falls over, but Anders catches him by the shoulders and hugs him to his chest.

Anders rubs Hawke’s back as Logan lets out a sob and clutches at the healer. “I won’t do it. I won’t kill you, Anders. Never. Never. They’ll have to kill me too.”

“Shh, shh. I know, Logan. It’s all right, I’ve got you. Nobody’s killing anybody. I guess,” Anders murmurs.

“I lost control…” Logan mumbles in Anders’ arms, sounding ashamed. “Anders, I…”

“Don’t you dare apologize, Logan,” Anders says. “Six years and I’ve never seen you lose it like that. You’re entitled to a little humanity, some mistakes now and then.”

Logan touches Anders’ face. “Tell me you didn’t honestly expect me to kill you.”

Anders looks away. “It’s only just that I – that we – pay for what we did.”

Logan wraps strong arms around the mage and holds him tight enough to make it difficult to breathe. “They can fucking try and make you pay, if they dare. But not me. Never me. Help me save the mages, Anders.”

“You mean…stay with you? Fight the templars? Damned right I will. If…you want me.”

Logan crushes their lips together, an ungentle clash of lips and teeth and tongue until they’re both gasping for air, and then he pants, “Does…that…answer…your question?”

“I think I get the idea,” Anders whispers, lips quirking like he might actually smile although he looks on the verge of tears. Logan takes his hand and looks to the others.

“Right. If you’re with me, we have some mages to save.”


End file.
